The Crazy World of Anime
by Fullmetalkid2
Summary: When 4 girls end up in their favorite anime, what will happen? Will they stay get back to the real world, or die trying? Sorry for bad summary, but it's a good story...I hope...Please read! All of the animes in this fanfic are FMA:B, Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater, and Hetalia. Rated T for language and some violence, and because I'm paranoid...
1. Dreams become Reality

**This is a weird idea that I came up with and it's my first fanfiction so be nice when you are reviewing ok! (everyone except cobbled-together-envy I know you will criticize me!) anyway ONTO THE STORY! ^.^**

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon and I asked if my friend, Elena, wanted to come over to my house to watch anime. She said yes so we decided to watch Black Butler. I thought it was a bad idea since she's in LOVE with _Ciel_, but I shrugged it off. After a few episodes, I regretted what I said, it WAS a bad idea. Every time _Ciel_ showed up Elena would go in fangirl mode and stare at the screen with lovey-dovey eyes, which I thought was impossible for a girl like her. Whenever he would talk, I would say "Hey want something to eat?" or anything to make her not listen to Ciel's voice because she doesn't watch Kuroshitsuji that often. "BE QUIET!" She would scream in my face. "Fine." I said. Of course that was AFTER she hit me to a bloody pulp.

-Later-

"I hate you Elena, now when I go to school tomorrow everyone is going to ask what happened!" I said as I rubbed my wounds. "If they ask, tell them to go die in a hole." She stated calmly. "NO! I'm not like you, I won't tell them to die in a hole!" "Then I'll do it." I stared at her dumb-founded for at least a minute. Then she finally looked at me. "What?" she asked. "NO! They don't deserve to die in a hole!"

After she left, I avoided my mom so she wouldn't see the bruises. "Mom, I'm going to sleep early, ok?" "Ok, good night" "Night" 'Adults fall for anything' I thought as I walked up stairs. 'I mean it's only 7:35, do they really expect me to fall asleep?!'

I changed into my pajamas after I took a shower. Then I turned on my kindle and started to watch Fullmetal Alchemist, my favorite anime. By the time I was done watching a few shows, it was almost 10. 'OMG, is it really that late?!' I thought as I started to type an email to my friends. "Do you guys want to come to my house tomorrow after school, we can watch anime and shows, and yes, Morgan, I will have pizza. Anyway email me if you're coming and bring a sleeping bag!" Send. 'There, now to get some sleep.' I commented 2 seconds before I fell asleep and began dreaming about Fullmetal Alchemist.

The next day passed by quickly and all my friends said they would come, but Elena said that she would come over early, "for the potatoes", whatever that means. 'There won't be any food until everyone arrives, but she doesn't know that…..sucks for her! ^.^...wait she might kill me if I don't have any, dang it' I thought as I told my mom that there was a sleepover and to buy a potato at the store.

-**At the sleepover**-

When they all arrived, we started to play games, watch anime and play the best game ever invented, Truth or Dare. My friend, Alice, did truth to Elena,"So Elena", she started, "If you were locked in a closet with Ciel for 5 minutes, what would you do?" She finished and all eyes where on Elena. I mean that girl is too OBSESSED with Ciel Phantomhive for her own good. "Um..I would..um" 'Ugh why wouldn't she finish?!' After a long minute I said, "HURRY UP AND ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION!" 'Oops, I snapped' She started to pout. "No Elena I just snapped, I'm sorry!" "You should be..." "OH SHUT IT!" "FINE, if I was in a closet with Ciel I would probably ask him questions then annoy him to death." she finished. 'Wow, I snapped for nothing.'

After that Elena asked what Rukia would do if she was locked in a closet with Death the Kid, her favorite character from Soul Eater, one of her favorite anime's. "I would torture him by mentioning asymmetrical things." She said as she crossed her arms. We all sat dumbfounded at her response, but quickly got over it.

When it was my turn, I dared Elena to kiss Alois. So I went to Google and typed in Alois Trancy. Even though it was a just picture, Elena was still freaking out. "NO! I WON'T DO IT!" She screamed at us as my friends tried to hold her down. "Elena, it's just a kiss on the cheek, gosh." I stated calmly. "NOOO! I WON'T KISS THAT FREAK!"

After she FINALLY kissed Alois, we started to watch Fullmetal Alchemist. "Hey, can we watch Hetalia now!?" Alice said harshly. "Ok." One thing you must never do, take Alice away from **any** anime but _mostly_ Hetalia.

When Hetalia was done we decided to go to sleep. I bet I could guess what everyone was dreaming about; Alice is dreaming about Hetalia, Morgan about pizza, Elena about Ciel...ahem..I mean Black Butler, and Rukia was dreaming about Soul Eater. Me? I'm dreaming about Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_There's no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary, you can't gain anything without losing something first._

_Although, if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find you have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah, a heart made fullmetal._

As the memory of the last episode slipped through my mind, I felt something pulling me. 'They're probably playing a prank on me, and if they are playing a prank on me, I swear to Truth that I will make them pay!' "Hey, you know it's not right to swear, especially to someone right in front of you." Someone told me. 'Hey that's sounds like Truth!?' "Have a nice trip!" Then I heard his terrible laughter. 'How the heck is Truth talking to me?!', and with that, I feel asleep again.

When I woke up, I was fully zipped in my sleeping bag. I unzipped it and got out. 'Where am I? This isn't my house!' I thought as I stood up and found myself in an alley.

As I looked around, I saw a streetlight at the closest end. I started to walk toward it. When I reached the light, I saw many drunk and, possibly, homeless people. 'I do NOT want to be _here_!' I screamed to myself.

I saw these men that looked like they weren't drunk/homeless so I walked up to them and asked where I was. All they did was stare at me then began to whisper to themselves. I caught some words like "Greed" and "she'll be a nice surprise". When I heard the last one, I panicked. 'What do they want with me? I'm not some toy!' I thought as I slowly backed away. "Don't worry" one of them said as they all turned around, "We'll take good care of you."

I turned to run but felt a gag be put in my mouth. They were holding me so I couldn't escape. After that they put a sack on my head and tied my hands with rope. 'What did I get myself into?' Was the last thought I had before they dragged me into a bar.

As we walked down the stairs, into the bar, the men dragged me to the bartender and asked where Greed was because they have a new 'surprise'. 'WHY DO THEY KEEP SAYING GREED? WHO THE FUDGE IS HE?!' I thought to myself as the bartender replied, "In the back, where he usually is."

We walked into the back and I heard a door close, so I guess I was trapped. Then I heard a man that sounded a lot like Dolcetto say, "Greed doesn't want her. Just take her away." When the men started to argue, I heard a man yelling to stop. "STOP ARGUING! I'll take her. Now leave!"

When they left, the gag and sack _finally_ got token off. I was standing in front of Martel, Dolcetto, Roa, Bido, and all of the other chimeras. In the middle of them all, I saw Greed standing there, crossing his arms. 'OMG! WHAT THE HECK! WHY IS GREED HERE, HE'S A FICTION CHARACTER! F.I.C.T.I.O.N! Oh I get it, someone is playing a trick on me.' I thought as I stared at them. Greed started to walk towards me. 'Okay, not a trick.' I thought as he asked for my name. That's when I slowly fell to the floor, fainting.

Before I could hit the floor though, someone caught me. "Bring in the couch so she can rest." Greed said. 'Why is he doing this? I mean he IS Greed after all.' I thought as I was placed on the couch. 'I wanna go home. This is a really weird dream.' I thought as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**OHHH A CLIFFY! HEHEHE sorry but I hope you liked it! Ok so that was chapter 1, YAY! I will put up personalities of my OCs later (probably chapter 2) but for now, please review and be nice please! ^.^ anyway BYE! And I don't own FMA only my own OCs!**


	2. What happens now?

**I'm glad so many people have read this! It makes me happy ^.^ anyway I will post the OC personalities later (chappie 3 or 4!) so ya I'm waiting on my friends to choose outfits, so blame them! (not, what-so-ever, me!) **

**IMPORTANT: Morgan/Rosette changed her name to Piper**

**now, ONTO STORY!**

* * *

_'When I wake up, I'm going to be in my bed and all of my friends are going to be in their sleeping bags, sleeping or playing a prank on Piper or Rukia and everything will be a normal life; well at least **me** normal.'_

I opened my eyes to see that I was on a couch in Greed's little "secret base". 'Well guess I was wrong.' I was covered with a dark brown blanket and there was water on the side table. 'Did they do this for me?' I thought as I sat up and drank some water. "She's awake." I heard Roa say from behind me. I got up just in time to make sure he didn't grab me.

I turned and saw all of Greed's chimera "gang". "Hey, she's prettier than we thought. Martel, pay up!" I heard Dolcetto say. "HEY I WASN'T BORN TO BE MADE AN ITEM TO BET ON!" I screamed at them as I took the money out of Martel's hand. "Hey! That's mine!" Dolcetto yelled with a little annoyed mark on his forehead. "Not anymore!" I said as I stuck out my tongue. 'Now how do I count this stuff?'

"Mr. Greed wants me to ask the girl some questions." Bido said as he walked in. 'OMG BIDO! He's my 3rd favorite chimera and he's here?! AWESOME!'

He started to question me if I was from here and if I could do alchemy or alkahestry, which was a no, as far as I knew. "And what is this? Mr. Greed wants it but we can't open it." he said as he held up my Iphone staring at it as if it was deadly. When I saw it, I immediately grabbed it. "Hey..." he started, but I cut him off. "This is my mobile cellular device.." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "or Iphone as my people call it" When I was done, I checked to see if I had any missed calls or texts.

When I saw I got a text from Piper, I was surprised. 'She rarely texts me. Why would she now?' I thought as I read it. "Where are you guys? It's been 3 days of school and no one's seen you! anyway GTG, TTYL" '3 DAYS?! How has it been 3 days!?" I thought aloud. "How long have I been out?!" I asked Dolcetto. "Um...probably a few hours, why?" he answered 'I gotta get out of here'

I got up and grabbed my backpack, it was placed near the end of the couch, looking undisturbed, my pocket watch, Iphone, took one last sip of water, then ran towards the door. No one blocked it and no one was chasing me. 'They must be staring at me dumb-founded right now.' I thought, smirking, as I pulled on the door handles.

When the door opened, I started to run, but bumped into someone and fell down. "Get out of my way! I'm trying to leave!" I yelled as I stood up. Then I saw who I bumped into. Greed. 'Shoot. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be flirting with girls upstairs or something?!' I thought as I created a plan. "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Melody, but my friends call me Mel. I was just leaving, mostly because I don't want to stay with a homunculus...but yeah so bye!" I told him as I started walked around him.

He didn't stop me, he just stared at me dumb-founded with a little bit of a perverted look. "Wait..." he said as he grabbed my arm. 'Get off of me you perv!' I thought as I turned around, smiling the best fake smile I could manage. "Yes?" I questioned. He smiled. "Why leave so soon? The fun hasn't started yet!" 'Oh god no, what did I get myself into?!'

* * *

-Black Butler 2- (or Kuroshitsuji II)

***Elena's POV***

I was in a half-asleep, half-awake mood. Then I heard Alois' voice. 'Who's watching Black Butler 2?' I thought as I unzipped from my sleeping bag. 'And why is it so dark, I thought Mel turned on a light.' I started to walk toward the sound. 'Whoever woke me up they are going to pay!' I thought. "Hey, Mel, if you're watching Kuroshitsuji II than you should have woke me up." I told whoever was watching it. "Melody? Why aren't you answering me?!" I heard my foot make a thud so I must have hit something. 'I hope that wasn't anyone's sleeping bag.' I tried to step over it, but it was higher than I thought.

After I tripped on the 'sleeping bag', I fell forward, on top of someone. "OWW! That hurt." I said as I stood up. The other person stood up as well and yelled at me. "WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST FELL ON THE EARL OF TRANCY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, SHORTY!" I heard him scream. 'Wait, no guys were invited, I mean, it _is _a sleepover. Girls only, that's the rule.' I thought as I made a rant. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I'M AS TALL AS YOU! AND I DIDN'T TO FALL ON YOU IT WAS AN A.C.C.I.D.E.N.T. gosh" I screamed at him. While I was dusting off, he asked me how I got in his so-called "manor". 'It's just Melody's house, right?'

When I finally looked up and saw who it was, I stared for a while then screamed and ran into a emo corner, which I thought weren't real in _this_ world.

***Alois' POV***

'OWW! That hurt a lot!' I thought as I stood up and looked to see who bumped into me. It was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes with flawless skin. 'She's really pretty.' I thought, but I didn't care, I just yelled at her, "WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST FELL ON THE EARL OF TRANCY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, SHORTY!" Well that felt good. She stood up and screamed _right in my face, _"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I'M AS TALL AS YOU! AND I DIDN'T TO FALL ON YOU IT WAS AN A.C.C.I.D.E.N.T."

'God, she's loud.' I looked at her closer and realized that she was wearing pajama pants and a regular shirt. 'Why is she in her pajamas?' I thought, but quickly slipped out of my mind. "How did you get in the basement of my manor?" I questioned her. She replied: "I don't know and this isn't a manor it's Melody's..." She stopped and stared at me. Then she screamed and ran into a corner. 'What is her problem?' I thought as I walked toward her.

When I approached her, I heard her say, "Why the heck is _Alois Trancy_ here?!" and "They are playing a prank on me, I know it. If they are I will kill them." I started to poke her. "Hey," I started, "are you going to leave now because I'll let you off the hook and escape. But if you come back here again, I will get my butler to deal with you. How does that sound?" I asked her in the kindest voice I could manage. She looked at me then stood up. "Hi. I'm Elena but I have to go now, bye!" she told me smiling a really fake smile.

"Um..ok the door is that way." I said as I pointed toward the door. 'I wonder how she got here.' I thought as I guided her toward the door. When we were infront of the door, there was something I would have never expected; she kissed me on the cheek. When she leaned back, she blushed, covered her mouth then ran away. I grabbed the place on my cheek that she kissed. 'That was weird.' I thought as I walked toward my bedroom.

***Elena's POV***

'WHY THE HECK DID I DO THAT!?' I thought as I covered my mouth. He just stared at my dumb-founded then smiled. I ran away. I did NOT want to be here. Then I remembered that I was the Trancy manor. 'Where is the front door?!' I thought as I ran around. When I turned the last corner, I saw the triplets, or as Mel and I like to call them, the despicable triplets. I walked toward them, so close to screaming like a fangirl. 'No, I won't do that here.' I thought as I asked them where the front door was.

One of them walked me toward a big door that I passed _several_ times. They opened it up and gestured toward the outdoors. As I walked out, I turned around and found him throwing a jacket in my face. "It will be cold out, please be safe." He told me then closed the door.

'OMG OMG HE T.A.L.K.E.D! cool' I thought as I wandered around to the road. "I'll just follow this and see where it goes." I told myself. I pulled out my Ipod and turned on Bad End Night. As I walked, I hummed the lyrics in my head. 'It might be a while before I find another home.' I thought as I started my long trek towards the Phantmhive manor.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed and please R&R. I don't care if it's good or bad, I just want reviews. I know, I know _greedy _but live with it, ok? Anyway GTG bye see you in chapter 3! ^.^ bye! (oh and at least 2 or 3 reviews so I can post the next chapter!) Again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or FMA...okay BYE!**


	3. On a spaceship and in the DWMA

**Okay, I don't have much to say except thanks to all the people who've read and/or reviewed. I really appreciate it! ^.^ I think this chapter might be long so maybe that's why it took sooooo long to put it up (not really) idk. Don't own anything except my own OCs.**

** Thanks for the support now...ONTO THE STORY! (because I can't think of anything else to say...hehe...)**

* * *

-Meanwhile at school-

***Piper's POV***

"Now it's been a week and I haven't seen or heard from them. I'm getting worried." I said to Alexa. "Come on Piper, they're okay. I heard that there are off visiting Japan with a famous young millionaire." She replied. 'A famous young millionaire? WHAT?!' I thought.

"Alexa, I don't think they could have made a young millionaire be their friend in a week and then ask him/her for a ride to Japan." I stated. "That's like impossible."

I looked up and saw a dodgeball head in our direction. "LOOK OUT!" I said as I ran to left. Of course she was too late as she turned to look to see a dodgeball hit her in the stomach.

As she walked toward the benches, we had our long good-byes. "NO ALEXA! YOU'RE OUT! ;_;" I yelled. "DON'T WORRY PIPER, WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOON!" She would reply, also yelling. We would get awkward stares and glances, but it was okay, because it was funny, and we laughed.

After I got home from a dance rehearsal, I headed upstairs and checked my email. When I opened my bedroom door, I saw a package on my bed. It said "Open after you hear that everyone is in their designated worlds." I picked it up and shook it. 'What is that supposed to mean?! Does it mean if I know where Melody, Elena, Alice, and Rukia are? I think so.' I told myself.

When my email opened up, I saw I got an email from Lily; it said, "Hey, I'm bored and I was wondering where everyone is because no one is answering any of my texts! Where are they!?" I replied back, "That's what I want to know. I mean, where could they possibly be?!"

Later that night when I was asleep, I had the weirdest dream ever; I was in a blank, white room with all my friends. There were 5 doors, one had FMA:B above it, the other one had Kuroshitsuji, another one had Hetalia, the second-to-last was Soul Eater, and finally the last one said Home. 'What is this?' I thought as I looked at our clothes. They were white dresses, although, some of us had skirts and white long-sleeved shirts. "Guys, what are we doing here?" Melody asked. "I don't know, but I want to go back to sleep." Elena replied, with a sleepy nod from Lily, who started leaning on Melody.

"Come on guys, let's go Home." Alexa said as she pointed toward the Home door. "Why are we in these clothes?" Alice said as Rukia started to hold them up. "And what's with the flats?" Rukia said as she held up her dress high enough for us to she her shoes. They were white flats with three sparkles on the end. "Well, I'm wearing heels." Melody pointed out. "Look guys, let's not focus on what we're wearing, but focus on how to get out here!" Alexa said. We all stared at her and nodded then walked toward the Home door.

When Elena was about to open the door, Melody started to walk toward the FMA:B door. "I wonder if these lead us to the world of Brotherhood." She said. Elena, Alice, and Rukia all stared at each other, then walked toward different doors. Rukia toward Soul Eater, Alice towards Hetalia, and Elena towards Kuroshitsuji. Almost in sync with each other, they all said, "It will lead us to _their _world."

Then Elena's eyes turned red, Alice's eyes a deep purple, Rukia's black, and Melody's gold. 'WHAT THE HECK?!' I was thinking as I ran over to Mel and tried to pull her back. 'Ugh, why is this so hard?! It's like she's stuck to the ground!' I thought as she pushed me to the ground. "PIPER!" Alexa said as she ran to my side. "What's the big idea?!" She told Mel. "Alexa, I don't think she can hear you. Neither can the others." I told her as I looked to see Lily try to pull Elena free.

"We must go. It is calling for us." They said as they walked toward the door. I stared at them in disbelief. 'Can they really give up that easily?!' I thought as I tried to shut the door that Alice was walking through. "Lily, Alexa, try to close the other doors!" I ordered as I pushed harder. "It's no use. We will still go." Alice said as she slightly turned her head to look at me. 'No, they can't give up that easily!.'

Then, after they walked through the white doors, the Home door opened up and started to pull us toward it. Lily and Alexa were trying to grab onto anything to stay and wait for their friends, but it was no use. 'They're gone, so why do they still try?' I thought. I had already given up hope, which wasn't like me at all. 'Why am I giving up so easily?!' I thought as I was sucked into the door. 'I need to try to go after my friends!' But it was too late. I was already sucked through.

When I awoke, I was sweating very badly and I was gasping for air. "What a weird dream." I said out loud. 'Kuroshisuji, Soul Eater, Hetalia, and FMA:B.' I thought of all the door names as I got up and got dressed. 'Where ever they are, I hope they are ok.' I walked out the door, unaware of the letter sitting atop my dresser.

* * *

-On some remote island-

*Alice's POV*

When I woke up, I found myself on top of a pile of bushes and tall grass. 'Why am I outside?' I thought as I quickly got up and dusted off. Then I started to walked toward some smoke that was very close by. 'That must be Melody's house. When I find them, I will give them an earful!' I thought as I started to run. When I was within close distance of the fire I slowed down.

As I emerged from the bushes and trees, I saw Germany, Italy, and Japan looking up to a cliff. I followed their gaze and saw the Allies. 'OMG, what's going on here?!' I thought as I slowly walked toward the Axis. "CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!" America said. I turned to see China attack Germany and Japan with his pan. When he was about to hit Italy, I ran in front of him and held up my arms. "NO DON'T HURT FELICIANO!" I yelled to China.

The Allies walk over to me and the Axis get up to see what's happening. Italy looked at me and asked why I protected him. "Well, because you are Italy and you're too cute to get hurt." I answered as I looked at him and smiled. "And besides, this is the best dream I've ever had!" They all stared at me with questionable looks "What should we do with her?" Japan asked.

Just as Russia was going to reply, Ancient Rome appeared singing his "heaven and hell" song.

After that was over, all of the Allies ran away, while China and America grabbed me along with them. "HEY, LET ME GO!" I yelled as I was thrown over Russia's shoulder. "Give me the napkin you always carry around, England!" France said. "Here." He said as he tossed his handkerchief to France. France stared at me then smiled. "Good night." He said before he put the cloth over my mouth. I tried to speak but I felt my eyelids get heavy. The last thing I heard was "Take her to the conference room."

I woke up to see I was tied to a chair in the famous world conference room. As I tried to wriggle free, America was shouting about how he was the hero and all that other junk. When Italy saw I was awake, he walked over to my chair to untie me. "I'm sorry if you got hurt at all." He said when he untied me. When I looked at him he smiled his famous Italy smile.I turned to look at everyone around me to see that they were just arguing about who had better movies in the world and what we should do against the aliens.

I walked over to Germany to see that he was about to explode. I quietly tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and asked what I was doing. Instead of answering, I just yelled to all of the other countries, "LOOK, EVERYONE BE QUIET! WE ARE GOING TO SAVE ANYONE IF WE KEEP ARGUING! SO SHUT UP!" When they stopped arguing and looked at me, I grabbed Germany's hand and walked out the door. Everyone followed and soon everyone was at either their military, navy, or army giving commands on how to kill the spaceships.

All of their plans failed so we went to a Temporary Headquarters. "We are going to stick together even if we hate it, I hate it." America said. Everyone agreed that they hated it. "Look guys, we need stop those aliens so we don't turn into one of them and we don't recognize each other." I said opening the computer America brought. A message popped up that said Tony wanted to talk.

After Tony explained everything, we asked what their weaknesses were. It took a while and when he was finally going to answer, he turned into a picto. "NO TONY!" I yelled. I turned around and gasped. "Guys, look!" They all turned to see every picto spaceship combine into one. We then saw many pictos walk into the spaceship. "We need to infiltrate that thing, but how?" Germany said.

We all thought of how to infiltrate it when Italy held up picto costumes and suggested those. When they were on, we ran into the spaceship and found partners. I was with England and France, all of the Axis were together, and America, Russia, and China were together. 'Great, now I'm stuck with these guys.' I thought as they were complaining about being together.

We walked through a door and found ourselves in their command room. There was a big globe in the center of the room. England walked up to it while France and I looked around. England touched the United Kingdom on the globe. Then the globe gave information about England and France. it was very...disturbing. Afterward they started fighting. "Guys, stop you are going to alert someone!" I said just as the door opened and there stood a picto.

"Don't worry my friend. In cases like this there is always a hidden door somewhere." England said as he looked for a lever or rope. Then, almost on cue, a rope lowered from the ceiling. "There we are." England said as he pulled it. "NO ENGLAND!" I shouted as I ran toward him to try and push him out of the way. Instead, I fell on France and we all fell through the floor.

* * *

-In Death City-

***Rukia's POV***

As I woke up, I looked around and saw I wasn't in Melody's room. "Melody? Elena? Anyone? Where are you guys?!" I stood up and saw I was in a black tank top with white strips and a black plaid skirt. 'Weird.' I thought as I walked over to a mirror in the middle of the room. "Why am I in the Death Room?" I said aloud as I put in 42-42-564. I said the chant and stepped back. There was no answer so I turned around and started to leave.

That's when Lord Death walked into the room. He saw me, I guess he thought I was an intruder or something, maybe that's why he reaper chopped me. "OWW!" I said as I stood and rubbed my head. When I saw who hit me, I gasped. "LORD DEATH!" I yelled. He tilted his head. "Um, hello, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He asked. "Well, you see, I was in my friend's house, but then I magically appeared here." I said as I held up my arms.

After he asked me more questions and I told him that I had no were to go, he said he would take me in. When we arrived at his home, he told me to find Death the Kid and introduce myself. So I walked around and looked for the most symmetrical room in the house, which was hard because every room was very symmetrical. The last room I looked in had Kid placing candles in symmetrical places.

When he was done, he turned around and looked at me. "Ah, hi?" I said. The next thing that happened was a big blur. Kid gasped. He ran to me and hugged me until I couldn't breath. All he was saying was "You're so symmetrical" and "I'm never going to let you out of my sight!" He said that he was going to be assigned a mission after he was done worshiping my symmetricalness.

I was adopted by Lord Death and most of the time, just hung around in his Death Room. Even though I knew about everything, and what was going to happen in the future, I kept my mouth shut. I told them that I was lost, and stumbled into Lord Death's home. Kid found me and then adopted me as his little sister. I made many friends. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and many other kids at the DWMA.

***Kid's POV***

When we adopted Rukia, or as I liked to call her Rue, it was the happiest day of my life. I mean, she was perfectly symmetrical in every way. Other than that, my father had assigned me a new mission, to find the pyramid of Anubis. There I will find a witch who commands mummies to go out every night and to collect human souls. I just hope will I'm doing this mission that my perfect symmetrical angel will be safe. I know we adopted her, but when i first met her it was like she was really my little sister.

I arrived at my home, Rue was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Rue, I will be leaving for a while so you stay safe, okay?" "Ok" she said without looking up from her book. I collected my things and headed out. Liz and Pattie changed into weapon form, I hopped on my skateboard, and headed out. 'I hope everything will be okay while I'm gone.' I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took so long but I got lost in thought and imagination. Plus I hate talking about symmetry. Anyway, good-bye and be sure to review! PEACE OUT! ^.^**

**Melody: Please Review**

**Rukia: or feel the wrath of my older brother**

**Alice: and I will send France to come after you in your sleep!**

**ya...so please just review!**


	4. Finally, away from you!

**HEY! WAZ UP! Fullmetalkid2 here, and I want to tell you guys thank you for reading my first fanfic that I actually posted, and also sorry it took so long to post! hehe...It makes me happy! (that you've read my fanfic) ^.^ Anyway, onto the story!**

**Ed: She doesn't own FMA in anyway, shape, or form...**

**me: I wish I did I though...;_;**

**Al: Please review! LOOK ED, A KITTEN!**

**Ed: NO AL!**

**Al: ;_; But, brother...*tear***

**me: No, don't cry Al!**

* * *

**-Devils Nest-**

*****Melody's POV*****

He threw into the room and closed the door, also locking it. I positioned myself in a fighting stance. 'I can't fight him, he's the Ultimate Shield!' I thought as he looked at me and laughed. "Do you really think you can fight me?!" He said with an evil grin.

'I have to think of something and fast!'I thought, which made me get off guard and pushed me into Roa. He grabbed me in a tight grip. "I...can't...move."

Greed laughed, "You won't be leaving now, we are the strongest gang in all of Amestris." I gasped then smirked. "Lightbulb..." I said quietly. "What did you say?" Greed asked. "Oh, nothing..." I said with yet another smirk.

"Look kid, I haven't had fun in a while, so you better be good at fighting!" He said. 'Me, fight him?! Yeah right.' I thought while I tried to wriggle loose. 'How are we going to fight anyway?' Roa had a very tight grip on me, so how were we going to fight?

"Now you've done it." Martel said. "Why couldn't you just stay here and shut up?" Dolcetto said while shaking his head, along with Martel. I turned to look at them. 'What are they talking about?' Giving them a questionable look,, I turned to look back at Greed. He slowly walked towards me with his hands in his pockets.

When he was right in front of me, he took one hand out, and slapped me. Hard. Roa dropped me and I landed on my hands and knees. I looked up at him while grabbing my cheek bone. "You bastard..." I told him. All he did was laugh.

'Well, now that Roa dropped me, my idea will hopefully work.' I thought as I stood up, regaining balance. While I slowly walked towards the door, Greed stopped laughed and said, "Oh no you don't! Martel!" "Right." She replied with a nod.

'Oh shoot!' I thought as I turned and ran to the door. She used her weird snake powers and stretched her arm to trip me. Sadly, it worked. I fell to the ground as I heard footsteps behind me.

'Come on Mel, THINK!' Turning, I saw everyone running towards me. Now this usually happens when I'm in danger or when I'm bored but I did it anyway. I clapped my hands, just like Ed. Feeling a weird surge of power, I touched the ground, closed my eyes, and imagined a wall in between me and them. I heard the footsteps stop and some cussing.

Opening my eyes, I saw a wall that was the same color as the ground, near my feet. 'OMG It worked!' I thought excitedly. I stood and ran towards the door. I found it was locked. 'Dang it...wait, I can do alchemy now!' I thought as I clapped my hands and touched the door. It turned into a small gate that could easily be opened. I turned around before opening it, and saw no one coming.

I started running, I don't know where, just away from here! While running I said "Okay Science, I'm only going to say this once so listen up..." Dodging people, I continued. "Thank you for having alchemy!"

Turning around one last time, I saw no one following me. 'Good' Walking up to a man, I asked "Excuse me, but I got a little lost, can you please tell me where the train station is." He stared at me with a smile. "Sure, just follow this street down, and turn right when you get to the bakery. Then head straight and you'll run into it." "Great thanks!" I said, waving.

When I reached the station, I asked how much a ticket would cost for Central. "That will be 4800 yen" He said. "Um...can you help me count it? I'm not from here." I said, rubbing the back of my head. He gave me a strangle look then explained it to me"

After that was settled, I got my ticket and hoped on the train. "Central Command, here I come!" I quietly said, sitting down. 'I'm gonna text Elena to see if she's okay.' I thought getting my Iphone out of my back pocket. 'Hopefully, she's isn't going crazy like I am.'

* * *

**-Kuroshitsuji II-**

***Elena's POV***

After walking for about an hour, I arrived at another house, or should I say, manor. I gasped and ran towards it and knocked on the door. Being famished and dehydrated, I didn't care who's home it was, as long as they help me. Finally, a man dressed in a black butler suit, who looked a lot like Sebastian, opened the door. "Excuse me, but can I stay here for tonight? I'm very exhausted and will be out of your hair...by...tomorrow..." I said as I fell forward, fainting.

He must have caught me, then said, "I don't think the young master will approve but if it's only for the night..." Picking me up, he walked inside. From that point on, all was dark and quiet.

***Sebastian's POV***

I opened the door to find a young lady with short brown hair and a weird outfit, nothing like what the women wear in the city. Just as I was about to speak she said, "Excuse me, but can I stay here for tonight? I'm very exhausted and will be out of your hair...by...tomorrow..." Then she fainted, falling towards me. 'She must really be exhausted.' I thought as I picked her up while saying, "I don't think the young master will approve but if it's only for the night..."

Walking inside, I thought 'Damn these human feelings!' Walking towards the guest room, I forgot her luggage. 'Does she even have any?' I thought. 'No, all I saw was her jacket and a mirror-like device in her pocket.'

Opening the door, I walked toward the bed and gently placed her down. 'She looks so peaceful, almost like a cat!' I thought as I walked out the room. "Hopefully, she will wake up before Bo-chan does" I said, walking into my own room, preparing for the next day.

**-Next Day-**

***Ciel's POV***

Waking up, I saw Sebastian pulling back the curtains. "Good morning, young lord." He said, turning around and bowing. Dressing me in my green outfit, he remained silent. When I was fully dressed he said, "Please excuse me while I prepare breakfast." Bowing once more, he turned and left.

'That was urgent.' I thought as I stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll go to my study." I said as I walked through the door and to my study.

***Elena's POV***

I woke up to find that I was in a bed. 'Wow, I haven't slept in a bed for weeks!' Even though it was only two days. Pulling back the covers, I saw a dark green dress at the end of the bed. It was a V-neck with lace filling in the gap. With elbow-length sleeves, and mini jewels on the waist, it was perfect! It was even a perfect fit!

'OMG, this is beautiful' I thought looking in the mirror. "I wonder who left it?" I thought aloud seeing a black pair of shoes at the end of the bed. Slipping them on, I walked to the door and opened it cautiously.

Seeing no one there, I sighed. 'Good I don't want anyone to see me.' I walked through the hallways and finally stumbled upon the dining room. I gasped. "It's so extravagant!" I said walking towards the kitchen.

There was no one there, so I grabbed some bread and water. 'Hopefully no one will notice.' Thinking that, I opened the back door and walked out. "I don't want to be here, where ever this is." I said while checking that I had everything. 'Pocketwatch, check. Jacket, check. Ipod, Ipod? IPOD?!' I panicked. 'It must be in that room!'

Rushing back, I opened the door and ran. Turning around the next hallway, I bumped into someone and started to fall. They gasped and grabbed my wrist to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"You know, running in this home is dangerous." They said. I looked up and said an apology. Seeing who it was, it was my turn to gasp. "Sebastian Michaelis?!" I said pointing. "You know me?" He said. "Um...yes, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" I answered. 'I can't let him know the truth.'

"Okay, but you must meet the young master now." He said, leading me down more hallways. 'WHAT!? I'm going to meet _Ciel_! YES!' I thought, smiling.

* * *

**Okay, so there I finished and I'm sorry it wasn't up earlier, I got distracted. Anyway, please tell me what you think!  
I have a new way of how to do my chapters and I will explain later but the next chapter will be in Hetalia, ok? Good**

**Ciel: Can you get this girl off please!**

**me: now Ciel, is that how you treat fangirls?**

**Ciel: YES! *shakes***

**Ed: The author, again, doesn't own FMA or Kuroshitsuji or anything else**

**me: ;_; i wish i did though *emo corner***

**Anyway, PEACE OUT! ^.^**


	5. UPDATE!

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update in a while (especially during Spring Break) I went to visit my uncle and I didn't have access to a computer and when I did, I didn't want to use it.**

**So, I'll probably update today or tomorrow morning.**

**Again SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ^.^**

**PEACE OUT! ^.^**


	6. Is this it?

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new CHAPPIE! YAY! ^.^ LET'S PARTY, LET'S PARTY, COME EVERYONE GET UP AND JOIN...*get hit in the head with a book*...me...**

**Maka: I'm terribly sorry about that but she was getting out of hand.**

**Soul: Plus, I'm bored and I want to read the chapter that's about...**

**Black Star: ME! ALL ME! THE ONE AND ONLY GOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA *is hit in the head with a Chinese star* ow...**

**Tsubaki: Sorry about him, anyway onto the story**

* * *

-Death Room-

***Rukia's POV***

"Alright, good luck then!" He said with his hand up, waving good-bye. "Good-bye Lord Death!" I said with a quick bow, then turned to leave.

'So, he wants me to find a partner AND kill a kisin. Great, just great' I thought as I walked out of the Death Room. 'Well I can't ask Kid for help.' I exited the academy, "So I have to do this by myself!" Sighing, I rubbed my temples.

-Death Home-

When I arrived at "my" house, I walked to my room and grabbed all the necessary weapons I would need. A sword, some daggers, twin pistols, a 5 Chinese Stars. "I'm glad my friends gave these to me" I thought aloud as I strapped them to my belt. Fully prepared, I headed out the door to hunt the kisin.

* * *

*** Kid's POV***

-Outside the Anubis Pyramid-

"Well Liz, Patty, I do believe it is time to return home." I said with a sigh. I heard Patty giggle and Liz sigh. "Come on girls change into weapon form so we can go home and I can see my SYMMETRICAL ANGEL, RUE!" And yet again, another sigh from Liz.

"Fine but if you talk about hear during the whole ride, I'll shoot you." She said as her and Patty transformed and landed in my hands. "Let's go" I said as my skateboard appeared and I jumped on it.

Just as we turned to leave, the ground started to shake. "Hey what's..." Patty said, "Going on" Liz finished for her. When we turned around, the pyramid, the perfectly symmetrical pyramid, fell into dust.

* * *

***Rukia's POV***

"Ugh, I've been walking for hours" I yelled, falling to the ground. 'Why can't that stupid kisin just appear?!' I thought angrily as I closed my eyes.

"I'm so tired" There were running footsteps from my right. 'Just one nap please.'

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. I jolted up and looked around. "What was that" I whispered, pulling out a dagger. Walking towards the sound, I heard another scream, but this time, behind me. 'What the...' Turning around, the was a brief wind, as though a car drove by.

"Hello my wonderful and soon to be eaten snack!" Someone told me, breathing down my neck. I gasped and jumped forward, pulling out another dagger, just to be safe. "Oh, you want to fight me? Finally some action!" He said smirking, then laughed.

That made me mad. "HEY, I'm a student of the DWMA! And soon your soul will be mine!" I yelled at him, running forward and slashing my dagger. He jumped up and appeared behind me. "Oh a DWMA student, so you must be a meister, then where are are weapons?" He said quickly while charging for my back.

Knocking me down, he laughed again. "Idiotic girl, I'm going to eat you now!"

'No this can't be happening!' I thought while looking at him. I was scared, no terrified. 'What if this is the end?!' I thought.

* * *

-Death Room-

***Lord Death's POV***

"Hmm this can be bad" I told Spirit. "No, no, everything's fine. I mean, your son is in a pyramid probably dying of heat and your daughter is about to have her soul eaten by a kishin."

"Spirit, don't ever insult my son _or_ my daughter again!" He looked at me and smiled. "That's fine, I'd rather talk about my darling Maka anyway."

I sighed 'Spirit, you complete idiot' I thought pulling out my hand, "reaper..." He looked at me confused, "What'd ya say Death?" "CHOP!" I yelled, hitting him on the head, hard enough to make blood come out.

* * *

-Real World-

***Lily's POV***

'My four friends have been gone for a week now and no one knows where they are!' Ugh! I thought, throwing a softball to my friend, Carly. "Hey you okay?" She asked. I snapped out of my daydream, "Yeah, just daydreaming." I told her, catching the ball she threw back.

We started to walk up to the water fountain, and got some water. Little did I know that a certain white person was looking at me through the clouds, grinning evilly.

* * *

**ME SO SORRY IT SO SHORT! *bows* please forgive**

**there is only one answer, SCHOOL:**

**Seven**

**Crappy**

**Hours**

**Of**

**Our**

**Lives**

**Yes, I hate it, AND I've been writing another story that I might post on fictionpress so yeah**

**please review, you don't have to but it makes me happy**

**Anyway good night, and PEACE OUT! ^.^**


	7. Terribly Sorry! also SCAR! x-x

**Okay, please don't kill me but I haven't been on because my computer broke and now I have to wait.**

** I've also been writing a different story (that I haven't published because of the reason I told you) and been having terrible writers block.**

**So please except my apology *bows* and I hope all of you will have a great summer!**

**PEACE OUT! ^.^**


	8. And we are still falling

**I'M BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ahem...but not for toooooooo long so I will post a Hetalia chapter because I had writers block on that and I decided to rewatch Paint it White but that didn't help so I will do the best I can**

**READ AND ENJOY! **

* * *

-Alien spaceship-

*Alice's POV*

"ENGLAND WHEN WE STOP FALLING, I SWEAR I WILL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" I yelled as we fell down the hole that was triggered by idiot England pulling a rope.

-Flashback-

*An alarm goes off somewhere in the distance*

"Shoot! Guys, we gotta get outta here!" I told France and England who were staring at the alien blocking the door, of course this is after they decided to stop fighting.

"Don't worry chaps, in a situation like this, there is always a hidden lever or rope hanging around somewhere." England said looking around for a lever. "Oh here it is." He said as a rope fell from the ceiling. France and I looked at each other, wide-eyed. "NO ENGLAND DON'T" We yelled in unison.

-Back to falling-

We were all screaming by this time. Then I saw a light at the end. 'Oh no, here comes the...' BANG! A small door flew open to find America, Russia, and China running from aliens. Crashing in to them, we all rolled to the end of the corridor and hit the wall, very, very hard. "...pain..." I said as I fell to the ground

"Hey, thanks for showing up guys, everything was great, us losing them and all till you guys showed up so thanks a lot." America said sarcastically. "OH SHUT UP, IT WASN'T OUR FAULT" "Well actually, it was technically _your_ fault England..." I said. Russia turned to look at us, "Um...guys, I think we have more things to worry about." He said pointing at the aliens.

"Oh God, what do we do now?"  
"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"  
"What if they turn us into one of them?!"  
"I'm sure those Axis Power guys will be here any second to help..."  
"I wish my friends were here..." I said silently to myself

The aliens little antenna things were lighting up with a bright green glow. THe action was heating up; then all of the sudden..."MEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Everyone looked up to the ceiling, even the aliens. 'What the...'

"ITALY, WHY DID YOU BRING THAT STUPID CAT WITH YOU!?" "Because he is cute!" I hear Germany tell Italy. "OWW, YOU STUPID CAT GET OFF!" Germany yelled. "Pwease, Mister Germany, don't hurt him..." Japan said. Then the ceiling caved in and down came Germany holding a cat ('Didn't think I'd ever see _that!_') then Japan, then Italy.

"Welcome to the party! Thanks for nothing!" France said in an angry way. "You couldn't have picked a worse place to fall!" China said. "At least that delayed them for a sec, now we can all die together!" America replied. "What do we do now?!" I whispered, mostly to myself.

* * *

-Somewhere in a neutrality barrier-

**NO one's POV**

Liechtenstien and Switzerland are sitting down in the countryside have a picnic. "I made this sandwich for you brother, I hope you like it" She gives him her homemade sandwich. He takes it without speaking and eats it. "Well, do you like it?" She asks. He replies, "It tastes...like sandwich." Liechtenstien turns to look at the scenery with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

*Them not knowing about the alien invasion and aliens slowly being electrocuted because the want to invade their lands*

* * *

**Well that is all for now, hope to see you guys soon and disclaimer, I do not and never will own Hetalia, if I did it won't be as funny...**

**And sorry about the S and L POV thing, I just had to...*starts laughing***

**And also Alice (real life Alice) sorry I didn't post this Hetalia earlier, you know I had writers block**

**PEACE OUT! ^.^**

**(sorry so short)**


	9. I MET CIEL! and I met Truth!

**Hey guys, back again! Anyway, I feel like doing my own chapter now...(*cough, cough*...fma...*cough, cough*) 'Cause I haven't done it in a while and I REALLY want to so here it is**

**Also I found this AWESOME new song Cruel Clocks by Hatsune Miku, english cover by JubyPhonic, you should listen to it here: watch?v=n_l-oq8UU44&list=FLg5uTWISYlqOwOTEE4pHl6Q  
YOU'RE WELCOME! ^.^**

**ONTO THE STORY! -**

* * *

-At a Train Station-

**Melodys POV**

I was in a big white room. Looking all around me, white. That's it, nothing else. So I decided to start walking.

Before I took my second step someone said; "Hello Melody Campbell, I welcome you to Amestris." I gasped and quickly turned around, maybe too quick. I had to regain my balance, it was that quick. 'What the...Truth?' Thousands of thoughts were going though my head now, but that one stood out.

"Yes my dear, it is I, Truth, or God, or Human, Man, Woman, even you. Whatever you call me I must say I'm surprised to see someone from _your_ world."  
He, I mean, It said. "Even if I did let you in, I can't let you out, now why is that?" It questioned.

"Wait a sec, how do you know my real last name?! No one knows my real name but Elena..." It grinned. "Ah yes, Elena, interesting girl..." I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" I said loudly walking towards it, nails digging in my palms. "Now now, no need to get physical." It told me, warping to somewhere before I could touch him. "Why you..."

I turned around to find Truth sitting in front of the door. "Wow..." I said quietly. "Yes, you can do alchemy, the question is why? You didn't see me before, you only heard me." "This," It said, pointing behind it. "Is all the knowledge in the world, and it can be yours. Why don't you step inside?" It said as it faded away. The doors slowly opened, sending out millions of tiny hands towards me.

'Oh no' I thought. "No thanks, I'm good" I said, slowly backing away. The hands started to come faster. "Stay away!" I yelled now running. It was too late though, they grabbed me and pulled me in.

I saw images of cavemen, Romans, rulers and conquerors; my world on one side. On the other side I saw different alchemy circles, science books, and battles against two countries. 'It's too much!' I thought. Looking back to "my" side, I saw my friends laughing and having fun, I saw our sleepover party that I planned. Looking back to the other side, I saw Edward and Alphonse when they were younger. I saw their mother's death, and the human transmutation they did to hopefully bring her back to life. Then the hands brought me back out.

Yet again I was on my hands and knees. "Also you might want to wake up now, don't want to miss your stop!" Truth said as the white world disappeared and I slowly woke up. "Next stop Central City." The ticket collector said. 'Good I didn't miss the stop.' I thought packing up my things.

'That was a weird dream...' My Iphone buzzed. Picking it up, I saw another text but this time it was anonymous. It said, "Oh that was only the start of this little ordeal, my dear Ms. Campbell" I silently growled, "Truth"

* * *

-In a bedroom-

**Lily's POV**

"Okay, so Piper, you said you had a weird dream, right?" I questioned as we sat on my bed, writing theories on where our friends could be. "Yeah, um...it was really strange and creepy." Piper answered with a slight shiver. I looked at her with sad eyes.

Clearing my throat, I said "Well, it's not like they can go into anime, that's like...impossible, right?" She looked at me, "Are you saying that we _can_ go into anime?!" "What no, no I...it...um...it was just a theory." I said looking down, writing it on the paper.  
"I just hope they return soon."

* * *

**AN: And, because I feel like it, I will write a Kuroshitsuji chapter also so here  
FMK2 out-**.

* * *

-Inside an office-

**Sebastians POV**

I brought in the girl from last night to show her to the young master. I do believe her name is Elena Craft. As I stood next to Ciel, I could see in her eyes, that she was excited about something. The weird thing is, how did she know my name? Everyone knows my first name but only a few people now my given last name, Michaelis.

"Excuse me, young master while I get some tea." I said, bowing so I may be excused to think more.

* * *

*Elenas POV*

"How did you get here, Miss Craft?" Ciel questioned. "I..um..this might sound weird..." I started. He sighed "Just explain, please." 'Okay, I got this.' I thought to myself. Then Sebastian bowed and said, "Excuse me, young master while I get some tea." "Of course." Ciel said with a wave of his hand. 'I really hate that guy.' I thought, scowling.

After Sebastian left, I explained how I was at a sleepover (had to explain what a sleepover is) then how when I woke up, I saw I was in a basement. I skipped the part about Alois, and the triplets. Walking for about an hour, how I arrived at his manor, and he knows the rest.

"Hmm..." He said, turning around to stare out the window. 'I hope he doesn't kick me out.' I thought, standing up.  
"I'm going to need time to decide. You can stay here till then." He said, still turned around. A big smile crossed my face, "Thank you, Ciel." I said, walking towards the door.

"And one more thing," He started as I was about to turn the knob. "You can't stay in those clothes forever. My cousin, Elizabeth is coming over and I'm sure she would love to bring you to the tailors." 'Ugh, that's just a reason to make Lizzie not mess up his manor!' I thought, "Yes, of course, thank you for the offer, Ciel." I finished. And with that, I left.

* * *

**OKAY! finished, cool! Sorry if it's short, I had this idea for FMA, then I got one for BB so I'm like AWESOME!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, see all of you soon!**

**Sebastian: Fullmetalkid2 doesn't own FMA or Kuroshitsuji. That is all.**

**me: AHHHHH SEBASTIAN! WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!**

**S: a few minutes ago**

**m:Stalker...**

**Anyway, bye guys, thank for the support!**

**PEACE OUT! ^.^**


	10. I'M NOT DEAD!

**Hello there, glad you could make it! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but in this chapter we are going to see if Rukia survives the kishin attack...isn't that exciting!...  
Anyway, um...I will commence with typing now...**

**Crona: Fullmetalkid2 doesn't own Soul Eater or anything else...  
Me: I OWN SOME STUFF CRONA, TAKE THAT BACK!  
Crona:...I...I...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH HER! *runs to emo corner*  
Me: Wait, Crona, I...nevermind**

*****And in cause you are wondering a chakram is a really big chinese star; you can look up axel's twin chakrams or axel kingdom hearts***...anyway, onto the story-**

* * *

*Rukias POV*

'I'm going to die like this aren't I?' I thought to myself, staring at the kishin about to kill me. "Now now, this will only hurt more if you keep backing away." He said, slowly walking towards me, still smirking. 'Someone help...'

"Hey, kishin, it's not polite to eat the souls of nice young women." Someone said. The kishin and I both looked up to see a light brown-haired boy, wearing an orange shirt covered by a light green parka and dark blue jeans. In his hand was a red and black chakram.

He jumped down and kicked the kishin away from me, placing himself in between me and the kishin. Slightly turning his head to look at me, he asked "You okay?" "Um..." I stood up and grabbed my pistols. "I'm fine thanks" "Good." He said, returning to face the kishin.

"Don't think you're playing hero, _boy_ I'll just take both of your souls!" The kishin yelled, running towards us. The "hero" threw his chakram at the kishin, which knocked him back a bit. Then, it came back and killed the kishin, leaving a red soul floating in its place. His weapon changed into a boy as tall as the other one with dirty blonde hair wearing a zipped-up green parka and black jeans.

He walked up to the soul and grabbed it, then turning around to his partner. "Want it Drake?" He asked, holding it out towards him. "No," He said holding up his hand, "You can have it, I had the last one." "Are you okay?" He asked, turning around. I stared into his brown eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, but if I may ask, who are you guys, and why did you save me?"

He looked back at his brother, then back at me, "My name is Drake Hunter, and this is my brother Luke Hunter," He said gesturing towards Luke as I waved. "We are two weapons that basically have no home and no meister. We got hungry and saw you in danger, so might as well kill two birds with one stone, as they say."

He turned around and started to walk away, "Well, see you later." Luke said, waving. "Okay..." I replied, a very confused look on my face. 'Are they homeless? Are they starving? Should I help them?' I thought, trying to decided whether to help or not. 'Ugh, Lord Death is going to need a **long** explanation of this...'

Sighing, I yelled to them, "Hey wait!" They both stopped and turned around, "Yeah what is it?" Drake asked. "Why don't you guys, um, come over to my house?" 'Oh shoot that sounds perverted...' I thought looking at the awkward looks on their faces. "We have extra guest rooms and I thought I heard you guys say that you had no home to go to, so..." I said, walking towards them. Luke looked at me confused.

"How do you know we have no home?" "Well, Drake told me that you have no home and no meister so..." I stopped. "Damn." Drake said under his breath. "Look I don't mind if you don't come, you probably wouldn't want to spend a night with someone who you just saved." I said. Drake sighed and looked at Luke. "Fine." They said in unison, walking towards me. "What?" I asked, a mental smile forming in my head. "We would love too." Luke said smiling. I smiled back, "Cool, just follow me."

* * *

-At Death Mansion (hehe, I like that name :) )-

"So here it is." I said, stopping in front of my home. The Hunter boys mouth dropped opened wide. "You live here?!" Drake said. "Well, yeah, I guess." I stated climbing up the steps towards the door. "COOL!" Luke said, running to catch up with me. I paused to look at Drake. "You coming?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied as he continued to walk. I smiled. 'I wonder if my friends are doing okay...' I thought, placing my hand on the door knob.

"Now I welcome you, Hunter family, toooo..." Luke's face was extremely excited and Drake's was emotionless, but you could see a hint of excitement. "The Death.." I opened the door only to find Kid standing there with his arms crossed. "...mansion." I finished.

My face lit up. "KID! You're back! How was the.." "WHERE IN DEATH'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He yelled at me. "Um...shopping?" I replied, grabbing Drake and Luke and pulling them inside. "SHOPPING! WITH TWO **UNSYMMETRICAL** _BOYS_!?" I dragged them to the couch. "Um...yes?" I replied, turning to look back at my brother.

"Well what are they doing here!?" He asked. I sighed, "Well, they have nowhere to go so I thought that maybe they could stay here for a while." I replied, sitting on the chair next to the couch. Drake and Luke sat down too, but they were whispering to each other.

"YOU CAN'T LET TWO UNSYMMETRICAL PEOPLE STAY HERE!" A vein appeared on my forehead. "WHAT ABOUT LIZ AND PATTY!? THEY'RE UNSYMMETRICAL TOO! Just let them stay for a bit please?" I asked, putting on my puppy dog eyes. He stared at me for a second. "Fine, but only for a bit." He finally said. "YAY!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks Kid."

Then Liz walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a glass of water in her hand. "Oh, hey Rukia." She said as she pasted me and headed up the steps to the second floor. "Hey Liz." I replied, smiling. "Well, we can do introductions tomorrow after everyone is well rested and not cranky." I said standing up, motioning the Hunters to do the same. "I'll show you your new rooms."

We all walked upstairs into a long hallway. "The first one on the left is Patty's room, and the second one is Liz's" I said pointing to the two doors. "The ones on the right are Kids," I pointed to the first door, "and mine." I pointed to the second door.

"Soooo...which one is ours?" I turned around to look at them. "Well, first off, do you want to share a room or not?" I questioned. Drake shrugged, "It doesn't really matter." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Okay then, you can have the two rooms next to mine. They both connect by a door in the wall so you can sleep in the same room if you want." I said, walking towards my room. "There is also a lock for both doors and the bathrooms are the two rooms across yours. Well, good night." I said opening my bedroom door and walking into the room, gently closing the door.

"Oh and one more thing," I said as they started to walk to their rooms. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, just knock." "Okay." They replied, walking into their rooms. I smiled and walked into my own room. 'Hopefully, they won't leave in the middle of the night.' I got changed into my black pajama pants and gray tank top. Sliding into bed, I fell asleep quickly, dreaming about the sleepover Melody through and all my friends, oh, I miss them so much...

* * *

-In the real world-

*Piper's POV*

I emailed Lily again to see if she could come over...again... What?! I was really worried about my friends and none of our parents even noticed. 'Something's wrong with them, but what?' Lily replied back and said that she was just around the corner.

I answered the door and asked, "I thought you had practice?" "I did, but couch cancelled, said something about 'an early summer'? I don't know" She replied, following me into my house and up to my room. After a few minutes of talking, we heard, "Hey, Piper, can you come down please!" "OHHH, someone's in _trouble!_" Lily said playfully. "Yeah, yeah." I said heading downstairs.

"Honey, I'm going to the store to get some more ingredients, do you think you two will be ok?" My mom asked, grabbing her purse. "Yeah mom, we'll be fine." I said, grabbing a bag of chips to snack on. "Okay then, see you in 20?" She said, walking out the door. "K, love you!" I replied, heading back upstairs.

"Hey, Piper?" Lily said. "Yeah? What's up?" I asked, turning my attention to her. "What's this?" She said, holding up an envelope. "I don't know, where did you get it?" I questioned, grabbing and looking at it. "On your dresser." She pointing to the spot she found it. A while past with both of us staring at the envelope when finally Lily said "Should we open it?" "Um, sure." I replied, slowly opening it.

"_Dear Lily and Piper,_

_ You know your friends are not in this world and I know you're worried, but don't be; you will see them soon. The package that Piper received will take you to go to the friend you are worried about the most, but only when the time is right. If you wait 72 hours on the night of the new moon, you may both go to the designated world. Once you get here, you have 72 hours to return back to this world, whether you want to or not. I hope to see you in the future. The **near** future._

_Signed,_

_T"_

"Well _that _ wasn't weird." I said. About 4 seconds later, the room became dark, as if the sun was hidden then a creepy laugh came from nowhere with a voice that said "See you then..." The room returned to its normal lighting and Lily and I sat there, speechless. "Well, I gotta go, see you in 3 days." She said standing up after hearing a honk. "Okay, bye." I said, waving. 'I am NOT going to sleep tonight.'

* * *

I've decided to add a bit of FMA to this chapter  
FMK2 out...

* * *

-In Central City-

*Melody's POV*

"Excuse me...oh sorry, um can you help me please?" I kept saying as people were walking by me. Of course no one replied to me. 'Could this day get any worse, I mean, I'm lost in Central City and that stupid Truth decided NOT to give me a map. Great'

I felt a little drops of water fall on my face. People started to run now, heading for their homes to get out of the rain. I looked up to see many different clouds forming into one big rain cloud. 'I better find shelter.'

*Hughes POV*

I saw the young girl with dark brown waist-length hair run into an alley way after it started to pour rain. 'Good thing I brought my umbrella.' I thought taking it out and opening it up. Quietly following her, I saw her bend down, clap her hands, then touch the ground. Blue sparks came from the ground as a little roof appeared above her head. 'She can do alchemy just like Ed.' I thought getting closer to her.

*Melody's POV*

I smiled and looked up to see the concrete roof I made. 'I'll put it back the way it was when it stops raining.' I thought sitting down. "Hey, kid, you're going to catch a cold if you sit on the ground in the rain like that." Someone said from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Maes Hughes standing there with an umbrella in hand. 'Good he's still alive.' I thought.

"I know sir but I.." "You don't have a place to stay, do you?" He asked. I looked down. 'I don't do I? I spent most of my money on the train and a hotel room probably is expensive so...' I thought to myself. "Well that's good news, because my family would love to have you as a guest." I looked up, "Really?" He nodded and extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

As we started to walk away, I said. "Wait!" I ran back to my "shelter" clapped my hands and touched the little roof. I imagined it to be the way it was. Then I ran back to Hughes and said, "Ok, now I'm ready." He smiled and lead me to his home.

Once we arrived, I was greeted by Elicia and Gracia. "Honey, we have another guest!" Hughes said kissing his wife and daughter. "Really, and who is our new "guest"?" She asked looking at me. "My name is Melody Bennett, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Hughes." I said, smiling. 'Did he say another guest? Who else is here?' I thought. "Please, call me Gracia." She said motioning me towards the door as Elicia was holding up her arms towards me, obviously wanting me to pick her up.

After we walked in and got settled on the couch, Elicia was slowly starting to fall asleep. "Oh let me take her from you before she falls asleep so you don't have to." Gracia said, standing up to grab Elicia from my arms. "No no Gracia, it's fine, I'll put her in her room." I said standing, carefully not to wake her. "Okay then, her room is that one." I nodded and headed to her room. 'Elicia is so kawaii!' I thought as I placed her on her bed.

I started to walk back to the living room, but then Elicia slieghty whispered, "Mewoldy?" I turned around, "Yes Elicia?" I asked, walking up to the foot of her bed. "Can you sing me a song?" I silently gasped. 'I don't really sing in front of people, but with Elicia, I guess I can make an exception.' I thought. "Of course:"

**Lacrimosa dies illa**  
**Qua resurget ex favilla**  
**Judicandus homo reus**  
**Huic ergo parce, Deus,**  
**Pie Jesu Domine**

She was starting to fall asleep again. I smiled and continued.

**Judicandus homo reus  
Huice ergo parce, Deus,  
Pie Jesu Domine**

She fell asleep, smiling. I walked back to the living room only to find it empty. "Melody! I could use your help in the kitchen." Gracia called. "Coming." I replied, walking towards the door on my left.

*Alphonse's POV*

-Mini Flashback-

"There is someone else here too boys." Hughes told us as we walked in. "Who is it?" I asked. "Her name is Melody Bennett and I think she is her for the State Alchemy exam." He replied. "Where is she now?" I asked looking around. Ed and I sat on the couch, as Mr. Hughes sat on the arm-chair. "She's putting Elicia into bed." He said, picking up a book on the end table.

"Oh and she can do alchemy just like you Ed." We both gasped and looked at each other. "Come on Al, I wanna she what she looks like." He said standing up. I got up and followed him. 'He's probably thinking that she has automail.' I thought as he put his ear against the door. There was singing coming from the room. "She sounds beautiful." I said mentally smiling. "Yeah." Then she stopped. "Come on," Ed said, walking to our rooms. "We don't want to get caught."

-End of Flashback-

She walked out of Elicia's room and towards the living room. "Well Al, looks like we're going to make a new friend." Ed said, lying on his bed. "Yeah, maybe we will." I said, staring after her.

*Melody's POV*

After, I finished help set up the table, Elicia came running in, bumping into me. "Is dinner weady?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled and nodded. "Yay!" She said running to the table. Ed and Al walked in after her. 'Oh my gosh, it's them! The Elric brothers! Okay, Mel don't freak out, don't freak out, it's gonna be ok, right?' I thought to myself.

"You must be Melody, hi, I'm Ed and this is Al." We all smiled, well except Al of course. "Nice to finally meet the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said. Ed frowned, "If you're talking to Al then.." "No, I'm talking to you." I interrupted. "Wait what?" Ed said, looking at me. "I was talking to you; Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." "Really?" He asked. I nodded, as Gracia came out with the soup. "FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO FINALLY KNOWS THAT I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" He yelled, jumping into the air. I chuckled. 'This is going to be an interesting week.'

* * *

**Sorry, guys but I've decided to end it there and hopefully there are no spelling mistakes. AND I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO RUE! **

**Rukia: IT'S ABOUT DANG TIME!**

**Well sorry, I had a brain meltdown.**

**Again, thanks for reading; if you liked this story, good for you, if you hated this story, go away, if you love my work...well...I'll give you a virtual Ed**

**Ed: WAIT WHAT!?**

**Nothing personal! ^.^**

**Ed:Nothing personal my as...**

**OKAY OKAY I think it's time to go now bye guys!**

**Ed...s**

**EDWARD ELRIC HOW DARE YOU CUSS IN THIS STORY! **

**Ed: I didn't mean to...**

**I'LL GET WINRY!**

**Ed: *silence***

**Good Ed, okay, bye guys! **

**PEACE! ^.^**


End file.
